Heretofore, there has been proposed an air freshening liquid container utilizing a silicone rubber film on the outside surface of an evaporator pad to contain liquid in the container and to avoid spills. Silicone rubber is a permeable material which allows the air freshener to escape in vapor form but not in its liquid state. The shortcoming of this previously proposed container is that it operates only in an upside-down position.
One commercial air freshening liquid container utilizes a wick composed of multiple fine synthetic fibers running lengthwise along the wick's axis with the top end of the wick into contact with the bottom surface of an evaporator pad where the transfer of liquid from the wick to the pad is accomplished.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved container for a liquid which avoids one or more of the disadvantages of prior such containers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved container for an air freshening liquid which does not require a fiber wick.